Okrin
by Richard0
Summary: Okrin this is what I called my fic. Don't know why. Anyways this is an imiginary RAW episode Kane mostly involved


This fic is about wrestling. In this fic its RAW that counts so here It goes. (warning : some info is false)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OKRIN **

Mark Lloyd : Hey everybody I'm Mark Lloyd and what a week it has been on RAW. Here check it out.

********************************************************************************************

Chris Jericho : Hey everybody I am Chris JERICHO I am challenging Shane McMahon , the Intercontinental champion for his title.

-Eric Bischoff walks down the aisle and into the ring-

Eric Bischoff : So you want a match with Shane McMahon ? 

Chris Jericho : yeah.

Eric Bischoff : Well then let me arrange that match. It will be Chris Jericho versus Shane McMahon for the Intercontinental Championship. 

-Shane McMahon walks down the aisle and into the ring-

Shane McMahon : Bischoff . I want some arrangements to be sorted out.

Eric Bischoff  : You have anything in mind ?

Shane McMahon :  I want it to be a steel cage match.

Eric Bischoff : Oh even better… Ok then its settled.

Shane McMahon : Allright.

Chris Jericho : Prepare to lose.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Mark Lloyd : Wow what a match up this is going to be. Shane McMahon is going to have to defend his intercontinental title against Chris Jericho. But coming up next Bischoff has something to say check it out…

********************************************************************************************************************

Eric Bischoff : Hello everybody. I as General Manager of RAW am here to present to you , one of the best Smackdown wrestlers to come here in RAW. He is a great fighter and has power beyond your imaginations. I present to you ….the Undertaker.

-Undertaker walks down the aisle , into the ring and snatches the microphone from Bishcoff-

Undertaker : I , the Undertaker am here to present myself to RAW. I am happy to  be here however I will still miss my dayviews at Smackdown and-

Annoucer : What is this ?  
  
-Kane walks down the aisle and into the ring.-

Annoucer : Its Kane , the big red monster who sent Shane McMahon to the hospital. 

-Kane attack the Undertaker-

Annoucer : The Undertaker has been knocked out by his own brother. What is ? What is Kane doing now , he is pulling his brother backstage while Bischoff stands there and watches. 

-Kane takes the Undertaker back stage , he walks and walks with the Undertaker and then he walks up the stairs of a very high building . He drops the Undertaker down-

Annoucer : Oh no Kane has dropped his own flesh and blood , that monster. What is he doing now. He is strangling the Undertaker and slamming him to the wall. Now he is putting him in a cellar , helpless there. He has locked the cellar and now the monster is laughing his head off.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Mark Lloyd : Well the Undertaker didn't have a good first day now did he ? Coming up next  Shane McMahon has something to say to the Undertaker.

Shane McMahon : Look Undertaker , I don't think you're gonna fit in here on Raw ? 

Undertaker : What are you saying McMahon ?  
  


Shane McMahon : I'm saying you are famous on Smackdown and I think you should go back there,

Undertaker : Are you for real ? Look I'm not going to go to Smackdown just because my dumb brother wants me to be a monster.

Shane McMahon : Well , no but here are some letters the fans have sent to you so that you could go back to Smackdown. 

-Drags sack of letter and the Undertaker reads 5 of them-

Undertaker : I think I will go back to Smackdown. Thanks Shane.

Shane McMahon : No problem.

-Undertaker leaves and Kane sneaks up behind Shane-

Annoucer : No Kane has knocked Shane out with a steel chair.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Mark Lloyd : Kane didn't seem to happy about that escapade. Next on Raw is the fight between Shane McMahon and Chris Jericho.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Chris Jericho : Where is he ?  
  
announcer : We've been waiting for an hour and Shane McMahon hasn't arrived yet.

Chris Jericho : WHERE ARE YOU SHANE ?!

-Christian arrives at the scene-

Christian : Hey Chris. I am sorry to say that Shane McMahon isn't showing up due to the pain that he received from Kane.

Chris Jericho : What ? That son of a bitch (beep) Kane is involved in this.

-Kane's theme song shoots out-

Annoucer : Wow the lights went out.

-Lights turn on-

Annoucer : Kane , that big red monster is holding Christian and Chris Jericho's knocked out bodies and look at that monster's expression JR he is happy he caused all this.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Mark Lloyd : Kane strikes again ! Hasn't Kane given enough pains for 1 day. First his brother then Shane and now Christian and Y2J. Who will be next to fall under his mercy ? Well you're going to have to wait for next week. I'm Mark Lloyd and I'll see you ,next week.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't expect a pile of episodes in RAW coz I don't know if that's gonna happen. Yes I know McMahon isn't the Intercontinental champion but this is a false episode so stuff are false you know.                                              
  



End file.
